Hazelnut Macchiato
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: It's Kurt's first year in college and accidentally he has to room with a handsome straight guy a year older than him named Blaine Anderson. Although they become friends, Kurt develops a crush on him and somehow in Kurt's most difficult moments Blaine is the only person who's there for him. College/Roommates Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is me with a new fic!**

**I know that I have to keep on updating Fate but I just couldn't get this out of my mind.**

**This is a College Roommates AU and it is set in Kurt's first year and Blaine's second. I know there already a few college and roommates Klaine**

** fics but please, give it a try to this one.**

** I'm planning on updating once a week and I have a few chapters already written. This is the first one and it's short but I promised the following ones are longer. **

**I hope you like it and this first chapter is dedicated to Nada ( Hutcheritis on tw). Thank you for believing me and tell me that I should keep on writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**One more thing, I don't know how the dorms are in the USA, let alone NYU so I'll writing following the idea of the dorms here. The once that we have in the uni I attend, there are more like apartments with two or three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room.**

* * *

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_  
_Busy streets and busy lives_  
_And all we know_  
_Is touch and go [...]_  
_And I never saw you coming_

_-Taylor Swift "State of Grace"_

* * *

"Who the fuck design this system?" Kurt asked to himself ask he approached the door of his dorm while carrying all the suitcases he brought with him for his years in college.

To say that Kurt was a little angry was something. He was completely and reasonably furious. He and Rachel, his best friend from the past four years of high school, had spent their senior year planning how life was going to be when they come to NY. First, they thought about sharing an apartment, both of them paying the rent. That was going to be their way of being together while they go to different colleges but when both of them realized that they wanted to study Fashion Design they applied to the same universities. After some months of waiting if they were accepted, letters came confirming their acceptance at NYU. They were floating in a tenth cloud of happiness because they would always be together. So that, they decided to ask for a double room for them to share and the administration of the place said yes to their request.

They had came to New York just two days before classes started. Because Rachel and him were going to be each other roommates they didn't need so much time before classes days to get used to live with each other.

Once they got to the campus, a lovely lady saying that she was just the one to give the keys of each room to the students handed Kurt and Rachel different kind of keys.

Don't get me wrong, they tried to fight their way into a dorm just for them like the way it was planned but the lady, who was dressed horrendous if you ask Kurt, said that it was already late and there was no time to rearrange the rooms since all the students were already here. The lady only told Kurt that the other person in his dorm was a boy a year older than him.

'Great, just great. So, now I will have to share a room with a person I know nothing about and what if he is homophobic douche bag? Or worse, what if he leaves all his dirty clothes everywhere?' Kurt pinched his nose as he had all those thought in his head. And that's what found Kurt walking nervously fast for a normal person in the corridor of the third floor while Rachel was doing the same in the second floor.

He was so angry and nervous at the same time that it was hard for him to get the key working with the door. After a few minutes of more cursing the old lady and the university and the universe he decided to just knock the door and if his strange roommate was there he would open the door for him and if not... Well, Kurt just hoped for him to be on the other side of the door.

Once he finally knocked he heard footsteps and seconds later the door was open and Kurt entered in his new dorm cursing God and Ala this time without even noticing that behind the door was the person he was going to room for the whole year.

"O-kay, you must be Kurt." Kurt heard the voice from behind him and somehow he found the voice complete sexy even though it was just talking nonsense."They told me you were coming today."

Kurt was just going to turn around and say yes and them start unpacking his stuff when he looked for the first time the boy in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor their characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

All I know is we said hello,  
So dust off your highest hopes.  
All I know is pouring rain,  
And everything has changed.

-Taylor Swift "Everything Has Changed"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

Kurt was surprised to surely have found the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life. Seriously.

He was a few inches shorter that Kurt but the unruly curls he had in his head would make them looked the same height. He was wearing a blue pair of tight jeans and a basic white tshirt with the logo of a band Kurt thought he must have seen somewhere before. This guy had his right hand standing in Kurt's direction for him to shake but Kurt was paralysed. He couldn't move once he made eye contact with this man beautiful eyes. They were made of a unusual honey colour that made Kurt feel something. He just couldn't say what made him feel and his smile was so perfect. he was smiling at Kurt that made his forget about everything else in the whole world.

After realizing he was staring he cleared his voice. "Um yes, hi, I'm Kurt." He said shaking Blaine's hand.

"What made you so upset? If I can ask..." Blaine said. "Do you want some tea, dude? I was about to make one for me.

"Yeah, sure." For a moment Kurt had forgotten what was he so angry about. "I just... I was supposed to have roomed with my best friend but there was a mistake and we couldn't do it like we had planned." As he explained Blaine move to the kitchen while listening to Kurt and start making the tea. "It's nothing against you, I just really want to be with my best friend. We are studying the same thing."

"That's cool, Kurt. What's your major?"

"Fashion design. Yours?"

"Economics. I'm here with my two best friends too. But one is studying Environmental Studies and the other Urban design and Architecture."

"And you didn't want to room with them?"

"We did, last year. Somehow they don't offer three beds dorm to older years the first."

"Wait, how old are you?" Kurt said suddenly. He didn't know he will room with an older guy.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm only 19 years old. You?"

"18."

"Freshman." Blaine said smirking.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kurt said putting his defences up.

"Whoa, calm down, really now. I was just curious."

"Okay."

"Not mad?"

"Na."

"Great, man."

While talking with Blaine, Kurt realized how easy it was talking with him. He looked like a really great guy, he could see them being friends forever. Or maybe... If Blaine was gay... They could be more. 'Wait. Stop.' Kurt said to himself he shouldn't think like that.  
But he realized that he could trust him.

"Blaine, can I tell you something?"

"Oh god, no." Blaine said faking being afraid. "This is where you tell you have a weird obssesion with reptiles and things like that?"

"What?" Kurt said laughing. "No way. Gross"

"Great, what then?"

"Blaine... I'm gay."

Kurt stayed in silence, waiting for Blaine response.

"Oh that's great, man."

"You have no problem with that?"

"What? Nooo. I mean, everyone gets to love whoever they love." Blaine said reassuring Kurt with a smile.

Kurt somehow exhalate the breath he was holding, the tension in his shoulder fading away. He was really grateful for Blaine to accept him. He didn't want to have trouble with his roommate.

"One thing only." Blaine started. "Tell me when you bring someone and I tell you when I bring someone, 'kay?" He winked at Kurt while making his way to his room.

"Sure." Kurt said a little mortified.

It wasn't as if Kurt was a baby penguin and he didn't know the first thing about sex. He just didn't find a person to share that with. He spent the entire high school time around his best friends, he loved them a lot but he didn't have a boyfriend. He thought that once he got to college he could find someone and he could experience all those things. Even though, he wanted to fall in love and experience romance too. He was a hopeless romantic after all.

* * *

**To Blaine**  
Hey man.

**To Nick**  
Hey

**To Blaine**  
How's it going? Did you meet your roommate yet?

**To Nick**  
Yeah, he is a really cool guy.

**To Blaine**  
That's great, man. I'm really sorry you couldn't room with Jeff and I this year.

**To Nick**  
Yeah, me too but every time I go to stay with you for the night, you guys are going to paid for the pizza for the next three months to say sorry.

**To Blaine**  
Hahaha you bet. Want to start today?

**To Nick**  
I can't, man. I'm hanging out with Claire tonight, going to the cinema. Maybe sometime next week?

**To Blaine**  
Sure ;)

* * *

Later, that night Kurt had already finished unpacking his clothes and he started cooking some food for himself only. Blaine had told him that was going out tonight and he was to spend the night somewhere. Kurt was glad for that, it leave him time alone to finish redecorate his room.

While was waiting for the water to boil for the pasta the door was knocked. Drying his hands on the way, he opened the door.  
On the other side, a lovely girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled.

"Hi, you must be Blaine's new roommate."

"Yeah, that's me." Kurt said confusing, maybe he knocked to ask for something or maybe he was in one of Blaine classes. "Who are you?"

"Uh sorry, I'm Claire." She said and Kurt found himself with a hand being standing at him for him to shake for the second time that day. "I'm Blaine's girlfriend."

"Oh, Hi I'm Kurt." Kurt tried to fake his disappointment. If Blaine was gay, it going to be too good to be true. He tried to be polite anyway. "Do you want to coming in? Blaine's in his room." Even though he didn't want to think of Blaine and his girlfriend in his room and the things they might do.

Suddenly Blaine appeared at Kurt side. "Oh, look like you just met." Kurt turned around to see him and realized he had changed his clothes from before. He was wearing a classic blue trousers with a lovely sky blue shirt that made his chest and arms muscles looks so well. One thing for sure, Kurt thought, Blaine could dressed so well.

"Yeah, well he opened the door for me." Claire said

"Great, shall we go?" Blaine asked looking at her while putting his arm around his waist.

"Sure." She said looking at him.

While she started heading out, Blaine said to Kurt. "Don't wait up." He winked at him.

'What the fuck just happened?' Kurt thought.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think of the story so far. This is just the begining, so interersting things will start coming later.

Kisses to every single one of you who read this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three and this is where things get interesting!**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or their characters. **

* * *

Two days later and it was Monday morning. Their first day of class of their respective years. Kurt's first and Blaine's second.

Blaine woke up suddenly, hearing his phone ringing somewhere far away from him. Maybe the kitchen or somewhere? He got out of bed and ran quickly to the kitchen, where the sound was coming from. Once he got there, he found a pj's dressed Kurt with his back to Blaine talking rather quietly to the phone. It looked like it wasn't his phone but Kurt's. Blaine couldn't help but listen.

"No, dad." Kurt was saying. "You and I, we don't have to worry about that anymore. We talked about this."

Blaine wondered what they were talking about. It seemed important since Kurt's dad was calling him so early in the morning.

"Dad... I'm in NYC, people is more open minded here. This is not Ohio... Okay... Okay yeah... Thank you... Yeah, I'll call you later when classes are over... Okay... Say hi to Carole for me 'kay? Thanks... Love you too... Bye."

Suddenly Kurt turned around and faced Blaine. When he did, he found a very naked Blaine expect for his boxers. Kurt first thought was WOAH, THAT'S A REALLY NICE BODY. He, then, chuckled because apparently Blaine didn't know about his currently lack of clothes.

Blaine realized why Kurt was staring and looked at his body. It looked like he was in such a rush for the phone that he didn't mind putting clothes on.

"Oh sorry, I'll go put on something."

"Yeah, you should." Kurt was blushing.

"Wait, Kurt." Blaine said. "You from Ohio?"

"Yeah, Lima."

"Me too, Westerville." Blaine winked and when to his room.

* * *

Once in his bedroom again, Blaine smirked at the reaction he had on Kurt. Even though he was very much straight, there was no way we wouldn't enjoy someone, from no matter which gender, admiring his body. He wasn't a cocky person but he was well aware of how he looked. It wasn't always like that, he used to be a bit chubby until last year when he started eating healthier and doing exercise and his body changed for the better. Abs, stronger muscles everywhere and all.

He put on a clean pair of jeans and a NYU tshirt. He wanted to be comfortable in his first day. When he got out of his bedroom again, he found Kurt running from one end of the dorm to the other. He seemed really nervous.

"Hey." Blaine said while grabbing Kurt arm makinghim stop for a minute. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. First day and all." Kurt said smiling at him.

"Kurt." Blaine said more serious now. "Are you sure? What was it what you were talking on the phone earlier?"

"Mmm..." Kurt wasn't sure about telling his new roommate about it.

"C'mon Kurt. You know you can tell me anything."

"It was just my dad." Kurt sighed. "I had a really hard time with bullies harassing me in high school and he just wanted to make sure things didn't go that way here."

"Are serious? What happened when you went to high school?"

"Blaine."

"C'mon Kurt... We are going to be roommates for a whole year." Blaine said while he took Kurt's hand in his dragging him to the couch and made then sit. "We have to trust each other."

"Okay."

Kurt told Blaine everything.

He told him about the bullies of the first and second year and how things escalated from that to the incident with Karosfky. Kurt told Blaine about the dead threat how his father got angry when he realized Kurt didn't tell him.

Half an hour later, Kurt was quietly crying in the couch while Blaine listened his story.

"Kurt, you are here now. You don't have to worry about that anymore." Blaine tried to assure Kurt. He didn't want to see him cry. Blaine didn't understand why but seeing Kurt cry made him feel really miserable so he promised to himself that he would always protect Kurt. "And if you ever feel scared or someone is doing something bad to you, you can always come and tell me, okay? Always."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Blaine."

"Okay. What do you say if I take you to your class but before that we buy coffee? I think we both need one, don't you think?" Blaine winked at him.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt smiled while drying his tears.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"No more crying, okay?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt's day flew away. He had four classes in the morning; lunch with some the girls from his same classes and Rachel at noon and one more class later.

When he got home it was already mid afternoon and he spent his free time looking at some books he needed to buy and looking at the new Dior collection.

When he checked the time again, it was already seven. As he made his way to the kitchen to make some tea, the door opened and entered a very sweaty Blaine that looked like he had come from a jog.

"Hey." He said out of breath and Kurt could seethe sweat dripping from his jaw. He was wearing black shorts and a sleeveless tshirt that made his arms look amazingly. Oh god, Kurt had never seen such a sexy thing in his life. He started wondering how Blaine would look after sex when real Blaine interrupted him.

"What?" He said.

"I was just saying that I'm going to spend the night with Nick and Jeff. Surely I'll end up falling asleep there, so don't worry about me."

"Okay, then. I'm going to invite Rachel for a sleepover." Kurt clapped his hands in excitement.

"Good idea, then." Blaine smiled as he went to his bedroom.

* * *

"Here I am." Rachel shouted as she made her way into Kurt's bedroom. She was already wearing her pink onezie pj's while she had one pillow under her arm and many films in her hand. "I brought lot movies to watch because I didn't know which one you wanted to see. Although I brought a lot with me from home."

"Mm I want to watch a comedy. Nothing that you have to think a lot about." Kurt sighed.

"Sure. What about Monsters University?" Rachel said. "You know, because it's first day at college and blah blah blah.."

"Sure."

They made popcorn and started watching the movie both of then laying in Kurt's bed.

* * *

"I can't believe we are already sophomores in college. Time flies, man." Jeff said as he made his way into the couch with a beer in his hand while Nick and Blaine were already sitting there.

"Yeah, pretty awesome." Blaine agreed

"And we're still together." Nick added. "We became friends in our first year in high school and here we are."

"A-mazing."

"I just hope that whatever happens in the future we still be together. Best friends forever." Jeff said.

"Yeaaah, well. don't get too emotional dear Jeffery. Our little curly hair boys is not rooming with us anymore." Nick said while patting Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, don't call me that." Blaine laughed.

* * *

Half way through the movie Kurt started talking.

"I'm really sorry we didn't get a room together, I was looking forward it."

"Yeah, me too." Rachel answered. "But at least this way we get to meet new people and make some new friends too. Don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said thinking about Blaine "Why not?How about your roommate?"

"I don't know." Rachel said. "She's good, I guess. I didn't talk too much with her yet. She is in the same program as we are so maybe, we'll share some classes. You?"

"Name's Blaine and his majoring in Economics. So no class to share."

"Oh." Rachel said smirking. "Is he cute?... I know you want to meet someone now that we're in college."

"Mm… I don't know." Kurt said trying to sound nonchalant. "I guess so."

"KURT HUMMEL, YOU ALREADY LIKE YOUR ROOMMATE?" Rachel laughed. "I can believe you…. Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so happy for you… You need someone in you life in that way.

"I know…." He said getting a little bit serious. "But he's straight, Rachel… and he has a girlfriend.

"Ooh, sorry." Rachel apologised. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed again. "I doesn't matter if he's really cute or not. I don't want it to be another crush and nothing. He is really good guy and nothing else."

"Kurt, there a lot of good gay guys for you out there. Don't worry, you'll find someone."

"I hope so."

* * *

"So, what about your new roommate?" Jeff asked Blaine. "He doesn't have any weird obsession like collecting reptiles or something, does he?"

"What? No." Blaine sighed. "He... He is a really cool guy, you know? I can see myself being friends with him for a long time." Blaine started thinking about his previous talk with Kurt and all the hard times he had. He really didn't want for Kurt to have to get through the same in university.

While he stayed in silence thinking about him, Nick and Jeff shared a suspicious look. It was strange for Blaine to talk like that about someone he just met a few days ago.

Somehow the atmosphere in the room hadchanged and Nick decided to changed the topic of the conversation to break the silence.

"Hey, how's things with Claire? You guys okay? I heard you went out with her the other day."

"Yeah, fine." Blaine said more serious now.

"What's wrong?" Their friends faces fell.

"I just... I think that our relationship is going nowhere." Blaine said as he rubbed his forehead. "I know we are young and that we are in college but I can't see myself being with her for a long time, like... I don't know... I guess that just everything became boring... I don't know... Is it- is it wrong that I feel that way?" Blaine looked at his two friends.

"Not at all." Nick answered quietly. "But you have to be honest with her if you think the relationship is going nowhere. You should tell her. She deserves the truth."

"Yeah... I know."

"And maybe..." Jeff added. "Maybe there is someone else for you out there."

"Maybe." Blaine sighed.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! **

**There are a few things I want to say. **

**First of all, I don't know if I'm going to keep on posting every Friday because I don't have much time to write at the moment but I'll try my best to post at least one a week. **

**Secondly, did you see the last two episodes of Glee? I did and I love them. They were kind of funny and I love Rachel, Santana and Kurt so much, and OMG can Demi Lovato be on Glee like forever? Thank you very much. Our Blaine is finally graduating and I'm so excited I can't wait. **

**Ok, I leave you guys with this chapter and I hope you like it. It looks like Kurt's crush for Blaine is getting bigger and bigger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_I'm blinded, cause you are everything I see._

_I'm dancin alone,_

_I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around._

_- One Direction "More Than This."_

* * *

Time flew away really fast between classes and most of their free time was spent in more studying. In the two months that had passed since Kurt started college, his friendship with Blaine grew closer even though he tried his best to not let his crush for with grew into some more deep.

Kurt couldn't stay away from Blaine not only because they were roommates but because he was a really simple guy who Kurt could talk to about everything. That was one of the things he liked the most about Blaine (not only his smile was so dreamy and his curls made Kurt want to run his hands on them or his hazel eyes made Kurt unconsciously fall more in love with him every day) but for the fact that they became very close in a really short amount of time, including Kurt hanging out with Jeff and Nick sometimes. Kurt thought that they were cool guys too.

"Hey Kurt." Nick said one Friday night when the four of them were watching a movie in Kurt and Blaine's dorm. "Next Friday is like the biggest party on campus when serious shit happens. You are coming, right?"

"I don't think so." Kurt said not being sure. "I'm not a party guy, you know. I prefer these. Home, pizza and a good movie."

"Ooh, seriously?" Jeff said and he's face looked sad. "Kurt... You have to come... It is seriously the best party ever and you can't not go. You're a freshman."

"And?"

"If you are a freshman, it's like your first big party and that makes it even more awesome." Nick said explaining the obvious.

"But I... I just don't do parties." Kurt said. "Seriously, I prefer staying at home and I have to study too. I don't want to get behind with my classes and all that."

"There's no way we can make you go, isn't it?" Blaine said looking at him.

"No." Kurt laughed. "But thank you guys for inviting me."

"No problem."

* * *

Two days later, a Sunday, Kurt was walking down the street to the nearest Starbucks where he was going to meet Rachel for a coffee.

He put his phone back in his trousers pocket after replying to a text message from his dad and raised his head.

When he did, he found Paul. A guy that was in some of his classes. Paul was a few inches taller than him and to Kurt's opinion he could definitely made it in the model industry since he had a good completion and a face and smile that could be envied by a Ken doll. He was wearing a tight pair of black pants and a knee length, navy blue coat.

"Hi Kurt." Paul said when he noticed him.

"Oh Hi, Paul. How's it going?"

"Fine fine, you?" Paul smiled.

"Good."

"Where were you heading?"

"Oh just meeting up with Rachel for coffee, wanna come?" Kurt was really trying to make some new friends.

"Oh no. Thanks. Don't wanna intrude and I have to study for the next test, anyway."

"Oh yeah, don't tell me." Kurt rolled his eyes knowingly.

"Well... Good to see you Kurt." He said touching Kurt's arm and started walking away. "I'll see you in classes. Take care."

"You too, Paul." Kurt smiled as he made his way to the cafe.

* * *

"We need to go shopping soon." Rachel said as soon as Kurt got in the restaurant.

"MMM..." He said confused. "Can I get my coffee first?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled and waited for him to come back. "I was saying we as in you and I need to go shopping very very soon."

"You know I would never pass an opportunity to go shopping but what for?"

"Next Saturday night there's this big party that I want to go and I don't have anything appropriate to wear and I already checked." She said excited. "And you are so going to, young man.

"Oh no no no, Blaine and his friends already made me want to go and I said no. You know very well I don't do parties."

"But Kurt..." She said pouting. "This could be a good chance for you to meet some new people and you know... As you said Blaine's straight and you wanted to forget about him. C'mon Kurt."

"No, Rachel, which is definitely not the way I want to meet someone. I prefer night dates and romantic things. Please don't make me go." He said seriously."I would definitely help you choose the perfect outfit but I won't go."

"I don't care anyway." Ok, that was a fast way of convincing, Kurt said. "I have a lot of time to ask you in the next few days until you say yes. Rachel Berry doesn't take a no for an answer."

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were sitting in Rachel bed in her room. They have just came back from spend the whole afternoon shopping clothes for her because that night was the big party everyone was talking about.

"OMG, I am really happy with what I bought." Rachel said smiling while she was admiring her new clothes. "Thank you so much, Kurt, for accompany me."

"It's okay, I love shopping."

"Okay… I'm going to start changing, now."

"How are things with Blaine?" Rachel shouted as she was in the bathroom.

"Fine…" Kurt answered as he found a Vogue magazine to read. "I guess."

"What happened?"

"Nothing… It's just…That we talk a lot and he is really sweet but I don't know… I like him and I don't want to like him… I know he is with his girlfriend and they're fine… They look pretty together. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him just because a stupid crush."

"Kurt…." Rachel said smirking while she came back to the room. "Don't you think that is the best reason to come with me to the party? Pretty pretty please.

"I don't know."

"Please, that way you can meet you people and if not to date… just meet people to be friends with."

"Well… okay." Kurt agreed. "But just to accompany you….not to socialize."

"Yay." Rachel went to hug him.

* * *

Kurt found himself entering a club later that night. The party was in a club near campus so that everyone could attend. He made his way inside following Rachel and found a really big dance floor where lots of people were dancing to the sound of the most popular song of that moment. He could see a lot of couples dancing and some others kissing in the corners of the room. He decided that no way he was going to dance so he went and sat in one of the booth near the bar where some people where buying themselves alcoholic drinks.

"Are you gonna drink?" Rachel asked him happily as she moved her body with the song.

"No way... I'm just here to accompany you." He shouted through the music. "You can drink if you want."

"Okay... I'll go buy something."

"I'll wait here." Kurt told her while she made her way to the bar.

"OMG Nick, look who decided to show up." Jeff said when he suddenly appeared next to Kurt with Nick by his side.

"Kurt." Nick said as he hug him hello. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yes, you are going to have the time of your life here."

"Ha-ha. I don't think so, guys. I'm just here to accompany Rachel… I don't plan on socializing that much." He laughed as he said it.

"Is Blaine here anyway?" Kurt wasn't going to miss an opportunity to not see Blaine. As he spent all the afternoon before the party in Rachel's room, he didn't know if Blaine was actually attending. "I didn't see him today."

"Oh yeah." Nick said pointing his finger to the dance floor. "He's dancing with his girlfriend."

"Oh." Kurt exclaimed as his hopes of maybe spending some free time with Blaine outside their room where they always were studying disappeared.

And that's how Kurt mood change suddenly. Obviously Blaine was dancing with her very pretty and nice girlfriend. Obviously he didn't even want to acknowledge Kurt and even less spent some time with him. Kurt thought they he must be really stupid to think that Blaine must like him like really really like him.

"Hey... Why the suddenly sad face?" Rachel said as she came back with her drink in her hand.

"Nothing…" Kurt said to her but Rachel saw what Kurt was looking at. He was looking at Blaine dancing really close to her girlfriend in the middle of the room and she knew why Kurt's mood changed.

"Kurt." She said while grabbing his arm. "Don't be upset. There are tons of guys out there for you."

"I know." He said while there were forming tears in his eyes and he tried to dried them with the sleeve of his shirt. "But it's not just that, I was really hoping to meet someone who like me on college… and somehow… maybe, I thought that Blaine might be for me with him being so caring for me and all… but I guess I was wrong and also,… I don't want to get in the way of him and his girlfriend. I was just stupid to think that he could maybe like me back."

"You are not stupid, Kurt. Please, don't say that. You just got your hopes up but you can just forget about him and maybe meet someone else."

"I don't know." God, he wasn't in the mood to be there anymore.

Kurt stayed quiet for a few minutes to try to calm himself and Rachel let him, being in silence her too. Even thought he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself he couldn't. Because he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was and how humiliated he felt after realizing he had fallen for his roommate and now he had a whole year to spend with him and he knew that it was going to be hard.

Sometime later a voice called his name from his other side while a hand gently grabbed his arm.

"HEEEEEY KUUUUUUURT" A little tipsy Blaine said smiling. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well I was really wrong to come." Kurt replied to him bitterly.

"Oh c'mon… Kurt, you can have fun. If you want me… there are a few guys I would like to introduce you to." Blaine winked at him.

"Blaine. I said no….Just go. I'm not in the mood 'kay?"

Blaine face fell. "Hey, did I do something wrong?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I just… I shouldn't have come here." Kurt said as he decided to leave the party and go back to his room.

He really wasn't in the mood to talk Blaine from all the people, he would send a text to Rachel saying the he left and she would understand. That wasn't a problem. He just couldn't face Blaine now. He'd apologize to him in the morning. He went out of the club and started walking towards the flat of his room. He could use a walk at that moment, he thought as he hugged himself in the chilly night.

What he didn't know was the he had left Blaine in the club wondering what had happened, and because he didn't find a reason why would Kurt be mad at him and Blaine didn't want him to be mad at him he decided to follow him home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't update this fic last Friday. I started college last Monday and it has been a crazy couple of days. I wanted to say that I didn't abandon this fic, I'm going to keep on updating it whenever I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or their characters.**

* * *

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way, _

_This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

_- Taylor Swift "Come Back, Be Here"_

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Blaine shouted angrily as he shut the front door of their room after getting in some minutes later that Kurt.

Kurt had come home straight from the club that night and he was walking in the corridor when abruptly a very angry Blaine appeared behind him. Kurt turned around to see him, but he didn't want to have a fight in that moment. He just wanted to go to sleep and finish with that stupid useless day.

"Nothing... Just nothing." He sighed as he touched his forehead in tiredness. "I'm going to sleep."

"No, Kurt. You have to tell me why you are so mad with me suddenly. I deserve it."

"I want to go to sleep now."

"No." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt arm preventing him from going to his bedroom. "Tell me." He said getting closer to him.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, BLAINE." Kurt shouted as he shook away Blaine's hand from him. "I just don't want to talk with you right now."

"Why?" Blaine said with a sad face and his voice so much softer than before. "Please, tell me why do you unexpectedly hate me?"

Kurt didn't know what to say and he certainly didn't want to be there with Blaine. He spoke loudly without thinking.

"It's just... That I... God... I don't understand you, Blaine. You always treat me so nicely and you keep on doing these things to make me feel better like the day we met and I don't know what to think of you right now because then you go to your girlfriend and you are so lovely with her and it makes me think that I am really stupid to think that you would maybe like me back."

Kurt put his hands in his mouth after realizing what he had said.

"You like me?"

Kurt nodded in an affirmative way as Blaine asked that softly but he looked so shocked after Kurt answered him.

"Please... Say something."

Blaine stayed in silence letting all of what Kurt had said before sank in.

In that moment, Kurt didn't think rationally as he grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and kissed him. It was an impulse as he felt scared with Blaine's no reaction at all.

It was just a tiny and quick peck on the lips and he put distance between them rapidly but for Kurt it felt like heaven, somehow like he had finally had come home.

For Blaine it was different. He stayed in a serious shocking face. He really didn't see that coming from Kurt but he couldn't speak either.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please, say something." Kurt said trembling waiting for Blaine's reaction and when it happened, that was what surprised him the most but Blaine wasn't drunk at all anymore.

It surprised him because rapidly Blaine grabbed him with one arm around his waist and brought him closer to him while crashing both their mouth together.

It was a slow kiss even though. Kurt put his hands back in Blaine's face as he kissed him back. Both of them couldn't believe how amazing and perfectly correct it felt to kiss someone like that. The kiss lasted long or at least that was what they thought as they felt the whole world and everything around then slowing down.

But it was too good too be true, too good for Kurt to ever think that was what it was supposed to happen. Because some minutes later Blaine broke them apart.

"Wait." Blaine said after separated them. "Wait, Kurt."

"What?" He said terrified.

"We shouldn't... We shouldn't have done that. I have a girlfriend." He said to Kurt while his lips were covered with his hand confused.

"Blaine, _you_ kissed _me_ the second time." Kurt answered him with a hurt expression on his face feeling Blaine's abruptly rejection.

"I know and I am sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, Kurt." He said as there were tears forming in Kurt's eyes. "I... I don't want to talk right now." He walked straight to his bedroom without looking back leaving a torn apart Kurt start crying in the room.

* * *

Blaine went asleep that night and the next morning he obviously woke up hang over. After checking his phone and finding a good morning message from his girlfriend, all the memories from last night came back to him. The club, Kurt being mad at him and the kiss. Well, the two kisses, but he promised himself he wasn't going to think that much about it. It was just a drunken mistake, was what he said to himself.

He put on a clean pair of sweat pants and went out of his room for breakfast. As he walked round the dorm he found it in silence and as he poured himself some coffee to drink he looked at a new note on the fridge.

_"Went to Rachel's for the weekend. -Kurt."_

Well, shit.

* * *

Kurt told Rachel everything that had happened that night. Including the two kisses, of course. He told her about how wrong he was for kissing Blaine that first time but he also commented her about that second kiss. Initiated by Blaine and how good and perfect it felt.

He talked with her about how Blaine left him there and how much he had cried in his room that night after what had happened. Kurt asked her if could stayed with her for the weekend because he wasn't ready to face his roommate yet. She said yes, of course.

* * *

It was Monday morning when Blaine let himself think about all that had happened before.

He was in one of his classes and he was a little sleepy and tired. He wasn't paying attention at all at what the professor was saying.

He remembered all that had happened that night. The kiss more than anything, that was the problem. Why did he kiss Kurt? He wasn't sure. He knew he had felt overwhelmed with what Kurt had said. He was surprised, he could have never thought about his feelings for him.

Like... In which moment did he do something that made Kurt think he was interested in him? He wasn't sure about that either but he had kissed Kurt. He had kissed him and it made him feel something he hadn't felt before in a really long time. He didn't feel that way when he kissed Claire. Of course he liked it, she was her girlfriend and he liked spending time with her but he had to be honest with himself and he had to admit to himself he had liked kissing Kurt more than anything in the world.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think!


End file.
